


i led them to their deaths (i can feel their eyes on me)

by g_xlatea



Category: DCU
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Pre-Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: How does it feel, to have led to death one's friends? When the weight of those deaths, isn't even on one's shoulders?((The deaths alluded to are the Todds and the Graysons))
Kudos: 3





	i led them to their deaths (i can feel their eyes on me)

Heavy, heavy  
The weight of eyes on him  
He feels them on his back  
And crushing his soul

He did it, he did it  
He would confess all  
He was meant to protect  
All he did was fail

(A torturous voice inside  
Screams and shouts  
"It wasn't your fault,  
Because you know who didn't listen"

He pushes it down, down, down  
He will not be traitor  
But he can't help wondering  
Did the other man hurt?)

Who cared to ascribe fault?  
Yet another boy was left  
Without mother or father  
One more left behind

He let down his friends  
Letting them walk into the jaws of death  
He doomed another child  
To his same hellish fate

He could feel their gaze on him  
Not in reproach for his lack  
But in fair warning  
To do right by their son

He did wrong by them  
Let wrong be done to them  
But not for the one left behind  
Neither by him nor by anyone else

**Author's Note:**

> Will post a non-poem version too... Probably


End file.
